


You Naughty Little Thing, You

by nakedxtime



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Embedded Images, Established Relationship, I'm not sure one would consider this a toy, John gets shrunk, M/M, NSFW Art, Sherlock inadvertently does naughty things, Toys, blatant misuse of a cell phone, pocketjohn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakedxtime/pseuds/nakedxtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something goes awry- doesn't matter what or how- but John gets shrunk down to only the size of a cell phone. He has trouble using his phone and ends up... doing something he shouldn't have been doing with a cell phone. Sherlocks increasing worry over the safety of his blogger-turned-lover just adds to Johns distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Naughty Little Thing, You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VincentMeoblinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeoblinn/gifts).



> Twas inspired by a picture posted in a secret group on FB with VincentMeoblinn titled 'Pocket John' and I will have the image at the end. This is for you guys!
> 
> Not brit-picked or beta'd so all errors are mine. I did try to catch them all and paid attention to my spell check!

John huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest, glaring over the rim of his makeshift bath tub as the steam distorted his view of his flatmate. This was... unacceptable. Why these sorts of things always happened to him, he'll never know. Especially when Sherlock deserves to suffer through a bit instead of being able to look over with a strange mix of guilt and smugness on his face.

"John... I promise I'll catch him and make sure he sets you right. Though you are rather adorable trying to glare at me like it will feasibly kill me while you stew in your little teacup. Like Alice herself in the drug influenced novel. By the way, don't stay in there too long or you'll likely harm yourself." Sherlock fairly whispered, well aware of how delicate John's hearing was with his newly acquired size. "Please, do not do anything to endanger yourself. Sentiment and all that." he smiled just a little, leaning over to peek at John in his cup. The detective carefully reached up and rubbed the top of John's head before taking off through the door.

John didn't even have a chance to say a proper goodbye to his lover before he was gone. Not that he really could be heard. Johns voice wasn't strong enough to be heard by Sherlock- or anyone- without actually standing less than an inch from their ear. He sighed, barely ruffling the flow of the steam. He couldn't even blog about this until he was the right size. He could barely type out a sentence without tiring himself out from walking from one end of the key board to the other over and over.

Though... It did have it's perks. Sherlock was extra careful, had cleaned up the kitchen table so John had his own space, and made sure to keep John fed. He'd even set everything up. Turned the tele to face him, volume at the perfect level that John could hear without his eardrums rupturing, kept the remote on the kitchen table along with Johns cell- on vibrate, Sherlocks own blue scarf for John to curl up in and keep warm because there wasn't any way in Hell that John was even going to entertain the idea of wearing dolls clothes. He'd rather run around naked and cold than do that, thanks very much. The genius had even remembered to leave a small stock pile of food for John and easy access to tea and water. Not to mention a perfect little bath for him every morning and night. Being small wasn't all that bad.

Except now, more than ever, Sherlock hated his transport. They'd only been exploring their sex life for a month before this had happened. And Sherlocks newly awakened libido was taking a hit since John couldn't do anything to help and Sherlock didn't want to risk anything to hurt his John.

John relaxed for a while more, only leaving the cup when the water grew cold and he couldn't ignore his phone going off any longer. He carefully slipped out and dried on in the scarf before going over to the phone. Though when he reached it he slipped, landing square on the ace of it before it vibrated on the table, shifting slightly and making John go a bit rigid. His eyes went wide for a moment, looking down at the screen- 4 new text messages from Sherlock- as a fifth one came to be and shook Johns entire body. He let out a soft mewl- or rather it would have been a normal moan had he been taller than 6 inches.

He glanced up at the door, half expecting Sherlock to burst through- before he shifted just a little in time to get the next inevitable text message. He groaned softly, straddling his phone as the thing sent shivers up his body. Oh this was actually quite nice. The texts grew in frequency, john ignoring them since it would help maintain a constant vibration than a few pulses at a time. He vaguely knew Sherlock was getting worried by how many he was getting but he couldn't be arsed to care. He hadn't even touched his prick yet and he was already leaking on the screen- not that it really did anything to harm the thing.

He was rocking now, head thrown back as he tried shifting, needing to find a better angle to feel everything. He moved the phone to the side, straddling it that way before realizing he couldn't hold the pose- toes grazing the floor and making orgasm impossible. He rolled again, holding the phone over and against him for friction but. it. wasn't. working!

He'd get to the cusp of climax before there would be a lull, taking away the blessed stimulation. And then Sherlock began calling and oh sweet relief! John had resumed his original position, sitting where the vibration was strongest and letting each call go to voicemail . It seemed Sherlock was determined because there was barely any pause between calls, and John loved it. He was rocking letting his sac roll between buttons, cock smear over the screen, trembling as his hole grazed every so often over the divots in the keys from use. He let out a scream as he finally came, cock untouched, and hitting the answer button. He could only slump over, panting and trembling before registering that the call was active.

"Oh, you naughty little thing, you." Sherlock purred, though it was in a strange surround sound quality and John didn't understand why until he looked up and spotted Sherlock watching him with mischief in his eyes and a smirk on his face from the doorway. 

 

[](http://s386.photobucket.com/user/catseye5281/media/ocket.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Source for the image...
> 
> http://www.y-gallery.net/user/arkham/


End file.
